


The Best Birthday

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Lucifer is pissed.Lucifer is very pissed.But what is he to do when the object of his ire was also the object of his deepest affections?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! It was my birthday yesterday so I decided to write a little Lucifeira fluff as a gift to myself as well as to the many people on Obey Me twitter who greeted me and surprised me with such beautiful, heartfelt gifts. Thank you all for making my birthday the happiest it's ever been in recent years. I hope you all enjoy this little piece written with all my heart.~

My dear friend Quma ([@sqooma](https://twitter.com/sqooma?s=20)) drew this adorable Lucifeira piece as a surprise birthday gift for me and I thought this piece perfectly reflected the feels I had writing this fic so I wanted to show it to you all too. :3

* * *

Lucifer was pissed. 

Lucifer was _very_ pissed and _very_ frustrated. 

No it wasn't because Mammon stole one of things to sell again or because Satan was being his usual rebellious, snarky self. Not even because Levi skipped classes as per the norm. 

Oh no. This time it was wholly different. 

Yes he was pissed and frustrated, but there was helplessness and a stubborn tenacity to it too. 

Sighing, he rises from his seat, grabs his D.D.D. and saunters out the door, his mind already made up. This wouldn’t do at all. And he’d be damned if he lets this pass. 

“Oh Lucifer hello!” A sweet voice calls out to him and he stops in his tracks. Speaking of the object of his ire as well as his deepest affections. 

“Hello Eira.” He greets her with a warm smile as she returns this with a gentle one of her own, one that makes Lucifer’s heart soar. 

_ No, Lucifer stop it! _ He chastises himself.  _ Do not be swayed by her. Focus on the task at hand!  _

He clears his throat and gives her a quick once-over. She’s dressed in her casual clothes, a small satchel slung over one slender shoulder and appears to be on her way out. 

“Are you going somewhere?” 

“Oh yes I am. I’m on my way to Purgatory Hall. I need to interview Simeon on a Writers' edition for the RAD Newspaper club.” 

Ah of course. The RAD Newspaper Club or what Lucifer likes to call these days “Eira’s Penitentiary/Slave House.” He’s definitely regretting granting approval to have her join the club now. Since her Devildom Literature professor discovered her incredible talent for writing, he had immediately recommended her to the club and after Lucifer’s subsequent approval became one of its foremost members. Writing for the school newspaper made her immensely happy but it kept her up most nights too and this made him worry to no end. 

Inwardly cursing himself for his oversight, Lucifer takes a quick mental note to request the Editor-in-Chief to lighten Eira’s workload these days.  Then he checks the time on his D.D.D. and concern flashes in his eyes. “It’s about to grow darker soon. Please don’t stay too long.” 

She grins at him reassuringly and nods. “Don’t worry I won’t. I’ll be back soon.” She gives him one last wave before she goes on her way and Lucifer feels his heart plummet. 

She didn’t even remember nor did she mention anything to him! 

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he shoots a quick text to his brothers. 

**_Meeting in the Common Room NOW. Urgent Matters. Eira-related matters._ **

A flurry of affirmative responses flood his D.D.D. screen and he smirks. Oh yes. His plan was about to come into fruition. 

***

“I always forget my birthday.” He remembers her say with a small, wistful smile. 

“Frankly, I don’t put much importance in it. Besides, the money used for the celebration could be put to better use, like paying the bills.” 

Eira’s birthday was in two days and there was no way in the Devildom he wasn’t going to give his Snow the most beautiful party she deserves whether she remembers her birthday or not. He glances at his brothers wearing identical masks of excitement and concentration. 

“So we’re all in agreement then?”

Mammon punches the air with conviction. “Heck yeah we are! Ya bet your ass I’m gonna give her the best present ever.”

Levi scoffs and glares at Mammon. “No way.  _I’m_ gonna give her the best present ever.”

Satan glares at them in annoyance. “Will you two knock it off? We need to focus here. We’ve got planning to do.”   
  
Asmo nods, his eyes twinkling in anticipation. “Satan’s right. Eira deserves only the most fabulous party!”

Belphie pipes up quietly. “What about the Purgatory Hall residents then, and Lord Diavolo and Barbatos?”

“I’ve already informed them of my plans a few days prior. I’ll update them of our arrangements once we finish this meeting.” Lucifer locks gazes with each of his brothers, imploring and steadfast. “Please everyone, let’s make this party the most amazing there ever was for the most special person in our hearts.” The other seven exchange looks with each other before shooting him confident smiles and he feels his own lips lift into a smile. 

With their collective efforts, this was going to be the best birthday Eira will ever have.

***

“Lucifer, where are we going?” Eira’s slightly concerned voice sends vibrations down Lucifer's hand that is covering her eyes as he guides her slowly towards the dining room.

“Shhh. We’re almost there.” He whispers against her ear and he delights at the slight shivers she has from the unexpected closeness. 

“O-okay. I’m not in trouble am I? I swear I did all of my tasks.” 

Lucifer laughs and feels his insides warm. His Snow was nothing but responsible, sometimes  _ too _ responsible. “I promise you aren’t in trouble. You’ve been nothing but great and you deserve nothing but the greatest.”

He registers her gasp as he releases his hold on her, sees the dining room festively decorated in balloons and streamers, and hears a chorus of “Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday my dear!” Asmo sings as he saunters forward to envelop Eira in a hug. “Lucifer wanted to surprise you with a party and we all pitched in to help. I did the decorations. They’re beautiful aren’t they? I went all out because you deserve nothing but the best!” 

“Happy birthday!” Beel walks over carrying a large cake with blue and white frosting,  _ “Happy birthday dearest Eira!” _ emblazoned at the center. 

“We ordered one of Madam Screams best-selling birthday cakes. It’s very delicious!”

Suddenly, Mammon starts singing happy birthday and the others pitch in, their voices blending in a beautiful cacophony, echoing around the spacious, brightly lit room. 

“Happy birthday Eira!” They cheer once again, but the celebrant uttered not a single word, her face frozen in shock. 

“Eira?” Lucifer peers at her face in concern and is shocked to find tears running down her face. “What’s wrong? Did you not like our surprise?” 

Instead of replying, Eira sobs even harder and at this point everyone runs over to her in panic. 

“Are you in pain?”

“I knew we shouldn’t have done this!”

“Shut up! We gave everything we got!”

Everyone’s voices start overlapping with each other and Lucifer is about to scream at them all to shut up when Eira’s shaky whisper stops him. “I-it’s not that. I just remembered it’s my birthday today. To be honest, it’s the first time I’ve ever had a birthday party and one this elaborate.” 

She wipes her tears and smiles tremulously at them. “Thank you so much for this beautiful gift.”

***

Much later, when everyone has eaten and all the gifts have been given, Lucifer leads Eira up to the planetarium for some much needed privacy. 

“I hope you enjoyed your birthday.” He tells her with a soft smile. She looks at him then, her cheeks flushed with so much happiness and her eyes sparkling with so much love that Lucifer swears once more that he’ll only love one woman for his entire lifetime. 

“I did. I enjoyed it so much. I’d forgotten what it felt like to have a party. To feel so much happiness, my heart would burst. For so long, I thought I didn’t deserve a party. Thank you for helping me remember that I do.” 

Eira smiles at him brightly then stands on her tippy toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. At his dumbfounded expression, she giggles before she finds herself in his tight embrace, his lips crashing against hers in a passionate kiss. She gasps at the sudden contact and Lucifer takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss, savoring the taste of her: soft, sweet, delicate and _so very Eira_ as she returns the kiss as best as she can. 

He chuckles at her inexperience before he eventually and reluctantly parts from her as the need for air consumes the both of them. 

He leans his forehead against hers and mutters softly. 

“I haven’t forgotten about your gift by the way.” 

She gapes at him before a small, cheeky smile graces her lips. “Oh really? I thought _you_ were the gift?” 

Smirking, he reaches into his breast pocket and brings out a delicate silver butterfly necklace. “Although I am flattered by your praise, I am not the gift.” 

“Oh Lucifer.” She sighs dreamily. “It’s so pretty!” 

“It reminds me of you. Graceful and elegant and beautiful.”

_ And always flying out of my reach, _ his traitorous mind laments but he wills it away. 

“You’ll always be the butterfly of my life, my Snow. Thank you for fluttering into my life and making it a thousand times more beautiful.” He confesses softly as he gently puts it around her neck and admires how much it suits her. 

She beams at him and embraces him with all her might. 

“Thank you Luci. For the gift and for the wonderful party. I love you now, forever and in all lifetimes.”

He places a chaste kiss on her forehead and breathes in the fragrance of plum blossoms in her hair. “You’re welcome my Snow. I love you too now, forever and for my entire lifetime.” 

Eira may often think her birth to be insignificant and one not worth celebrating but to Lucifer her birth meant her entire existence, an existence he would love for as long as he lived and if he had to plan surprise parties parties for her a thousand times over, he’d gladly do so. 

He’d do anything if it meant making her happy, his one and only Snow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the once in a blue moon fluff I've written, although it still may have hints of angst in it lol. I had an incredible birthday and I wanted to show my gratitude and appreciation to everyone who made it a million times more special. :')


End file.
